The Twin: Remake
by General Unknown
Summary: Bella once said she was an only child, but what if that wasn't true? What if she had a sibling, a twin with whom she shared everything with? When tragedy strikes Bella must face the Cullens for her betrayal; telling the Family Secret. Remake of original
1. Chapter 1: Surprise?

**

* * *

**

**So, as i was posting the message on the original story saying i was going to discontinue it, i accidently popped into my reviews of it. As i read it, i felt bad because it seemed that alot of people really wanted to read it, and i had personally experience with the dissapointment. So i decided, since i had the time, why don't i start it now? And so, here it is. I sincerly hope you like it!  
**

**~Unknown**

* * *

Isabella Swan lay sleeping, the dull light of the morning streaming in through the cracks in the curtains. It was said light that finally wakened the 17-year-old girl. Lazily rolling over, she yawned into the chest of one Edward Cullen. Blinking, her mind seemed to finally catch up with her actions. Suddenly Bella squeaked, and not looking in to the amused, golden eyes of her boyfriend, proceeded to stumble into the bathroom down the hall. Once she had her Human Moment (and making sure her hair didn't look like a birds nest), she walked eagerly back to her room. There was nothing better than laying in the arms of her lover, _nothing._

Poking her head in, she was disappointed to see that he had gone. _Probably making breakfast again, _she thought with rolled eyes. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it; it was just how could he expect her to eat while he stared at her the entire time? Especially Edwards's food. She had a tendency to emit sounds that were meant to be heard in public whenever his food touched her lips. As she had originally thought, Edward did everything perfect. Just because he couldn't eat, didn't mean that he couldn't cook.

Throwing on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt, one of Edwards her mind noted, she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. As expected, breakfast lay on a plate in front of an empty chair, opposite the one in which he was perched, leaning on one arm, his hand settled beneath his chin.

"Good morning Bella." Edward said quietly, as she sat down, his eyes alight.

Bella was immediately suspicious. "Good morning Edward. Are you going to tell me what you have planned?"

He grinned, a mischievous grin that she had come to associate with trouble.

"We're going to my house today." He replied, still grinning.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Bella questioned, not paying attention to the food she was eating. She needed to watch Edward to make sure he didn't come up with more surprises, like the car.

At the end of their Junior year, Edward had dazzled Bella, and tricked her into accepting a new car. She had protested vehemently later, after all she loved her truck, but in the end, Edward had won. She would never admit it, but in the two weeks that she had driven it, she had become rather attached to it. The small blue Kia was perfect for her, and she didn't miss the fact that Edward had obviously installed some upgrades. Bullet proof glass, for one.

"Esme wanted to give you something, and Emmett is complaining about not seeing you anymore now that summer vacation started." Edwards reply snapped her from her memories.

Bella stared at him, lips pursed, still suspicious. She had no doubt that what he said was true. It was what he was leaving out that bothered her. Edward, seeing this, only grinned wider, unknowingly dazzling her again.

"Ok." She murmured, blinking repeatedly.

Edwards's chuckle caused her to turn her eyes back to him, and glare, as he laughed at her somewhat blank expression. Breakfast continued in that manner, as the gently teased each other, or rather, Edward teased Bella, and she glared at him, finally relenting at his laugh. Not bothering to change, after all it _was _summer vacation, Bella walked out the door, Edward behind her. Specifically ignoring how he went in the opposite direction towards his Volvo, she continued the walk to her car. As she started it, she gave a challenging stare to Edward through the windshield, who let out a sigh and walked reluctantly towards the car. As he got in, she turned to him, grinning.

"You're the one that got it for me." She told him, knowing he hated it when she drove.

"Yes, one of the reasons was to go _faster _than your truck." He complained, staring at the speedometer, which was seemingly stuck on 45.

"Just because I got a faster car doesn't mean that I'm willing to go a hundred miles an hour!" She replied heatedly. It was a conversation that they had had hundreds of times.

"Oh, believe me; I've given up on that dream. It's getting you past 60 that I'm trying for now." He shot back, shaking his head in sadness.

With vampires, speed was no laughing matter. As a human, and daughter of a Police Chief, she grinned at him, not in the least bit worried.

"So what is Esme going to give me?" She questioned curiously, this morning's conversation replaying in her mind.

"It's a surprise." Edward replied, his mood suddenly lifting dramatically.

Frowning slightly, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She knew what the Cullen surprises were like, she either was going to absolutely love it, or die of embarrassment. Bella drove the rest of the way in silence, not noticing the way Edward stared at her, completely amused.

_She hates surprises. Or at least, my family's surprises, but she's going to love this one, _He thought, still grinning.

* * *

**Once agian, i hope you like it. Updates should be weekly, but i'm not sure. I welcome the reviews, even if it is to tell me that you hate it.**


	2. Chapter 2: A REAL Cullen

Alright so...kinda random but here's an update! I realize that yes it's been a few years and i said i was going to abandon them, but don't think this is me continuing, i might just leave off again for who knows how long!

I guess you can thank Italianmommy8907 who sent me a PM and added the story to her fav. list as well as made a trailer for it, which no one has ever done for me so i'm a little surprised still, but it made me want to write a little more on this...

* * *

"Bella!"

Bella only had a second to recognize the bellow as Emmett's before the door was suddenly opened and she was having the breath squeezed out of her by what seemed like two arms of frozen marble.

"Emmett! Let her go, she can't breathe!" Alice's voice floated over, even as she bounced her way towards them.

Emmett's booming laughter shook Bella, and the arms holding her suddenly released, making her stager, which, of course, made her trip. As she had gotten used to since first meeting Edward, his arms caught her, and she sighed, mournful of her lack of grace. Emmett's even louder laughter didn't help either.

Straightening her clothes, and ignoring the blush on her cheeks, she proceeded to give Alice a hug and not pay any attention to her excited, high pitched chatter. Walking inside, she was then accosted by Esme and Carlisle, who were gushing with the rest of the family in tones to low for her to hear. Looking around, she found Rosalie perched on the couch, glaring at her, as per usual. Across the room she caught sight of Jasper, and blinked slightly. The small smile directed at her was not , she found the rest of the Cullen clan staring at her, apparently done with their conversation. At the large smiles, she couldn't help the shot of fear that pierced through her. She heard Jaspers chuckle behind her, and threw a small glare over her shoulder.

"So," She spoke quietly, ignoring her nervousness. "What's going on?"

The question seemed to spark a flurry of movement, and before Bella could blink she was swept up into someone's arms, and she was dizzily deposited into another room. Bella looked around, trying to regain her bearings, and saw blurs that she guessed were various Cullen's as they ran around taking out and setting up items all around the large room she was in. From the walls and lack of windows, Bella figured they were in the basement of the house.

Looking around she noticed that the Cullen's weren't actually removing anything, just cleaning and moving. After only a few minutes they all came to a stop around her making her blink slightly. She noticed that lights seemed to shine around the area they were standing in, making the rest of the room seem black. A rug was underfoot, baffling her slightly as she hadn't moved once and the rug wasn't there before. Nothing else was visible but for her and the Cullens standing on the mysterious blue rug. Shaking her head, she noticed that every Cullen, even Alice seemed serious and emotionless.

"Edward?" She questioned uncertainly, her eyes focusing on his beautiful face.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine." The words, although reassuring themselves, didn't really work when his face was blank and unreadable.

She took a step toward him, when Carlisle's hand stopped her. "No Bella. You're going to have to do this alone."

Now Bella's confusions seemed overwhelming. Carlisle's usually caring and warm voice was grave, and Esme's loving, motherly face was wrinkled in worry. Movement made her turn, and she realized that she had been surrounded on all sides.

"Bella." Carlisle's voice made her turn back to him. It seemed that he was the one that was going to lead the 'ritual'.

Bella stared at the family she had come to love as her own, uncertain.

"What's going on?" She questioned worriedly.

Carlisle seemed to be trying to give her a comforting smile, but it only increased her worries. "Well Bella, as you know, you've been a part of our family now for a few years."

Trying to shirk away from the faces staring at her intently, Bella focused on Carlisle.

"Yes?" She hesitated.

"Well, dear, it's about time you officially became part of our family." Esme interrupted, a small smile on her face, but still worried. "We've all come to an agreement, and agreed that if you pass the ritual, then we all will accept you when you become one of us."

Bella blinked, and her eyes flickered to Rosalie and Jasper. They were the only two that were really advocating against her turning, but…

"What if I don't pass?" She questioned uncertainly, eyes flicking from face to face.

This time it was Edward.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm perfectly sure you're going to pass. It's only a formality." Where Carlisle and Esme had failed before, Edwards smile reassured her and made her relax minutely.

As she stared from one Cullen to the next her mind was racing with all the ideas of what exactly she was going to do. The only thing she was sure of, was the fact that if she didn't pass, she wouldn't be able to be a _real _Cullen, engaged to Edward or no, she thought as she glanced at her engagement ring. She inhaled deeply, and then released it in a whoosh.

"Alright."


End file.
